


The Rose and the Viper

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: based off the ellie was in the toppat clan puffball mentioned, reginald right terrence and grigori get mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: While fleeing The Wall in the Dogobogo Jungle, Henry and Ellie exchange stories of how each of them were captured by The Wall in the first place.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Rose and the Viper

The sound of a motorcycle roared across the Dogobogo Jungle as the leader of the Toppat Clan Henry Stickmin held on to the waist of the driver and new friend, Ellie Rose. It was still going to be awhile before they made it to the Toppat base so they decided to pass the time by telling each other how they even found themselves at The Wall, since they didn't have to worry about being pursued for the time being.

Henry started first "I was off on a last minute heist for supplies we needed with a few of my trusted Toppats when several Wall guards ambushed us. I knew it was better to use myself as bait so the others could get back, so I made a distraction and held off as long as I could. As crafty as I am, I am only one person and I was up against alot of angry Wall guards. So I was eventually overpowered and captured. Atleast it was just me and not any other Toppats." Henry looked at the moving scenery from the moving vehicle, atleast getting captured not only allowed him to meet Ellie, but rescue some Toppats that were locked up there as well. "So Ellie, what's your story on getting captured at The Wall?" Henry asked. Ellie took a deep breath before talking.

"I was in the Toppat clan as well, not a leader though, but pretty high up. It was me, my friend and sparring partner Right and his twink friend Reginald. We had made what I thought was the perfect team after rescuing Reginald from a prison due to a raid that went wrong thanks to the old leader Terrence Suave. He wasn't evil per say, just someone that preferred flashiness over common sense. Eventually we three got together and decided to overthrow Terrence. The plan was to shove him into an escape pod and have it sent to The Wall for everything he had done. The day we decided to act was the day the viper came out of hiding. We had beaten him pretty good and Right and I were in the process of throwing him into the escape pod when Reginald showed up, shoved me pretty hard into the escape pod with Terrence and launched it."

"Luckily the coordinates were slightly off course, so we landed into a thick forest near The Wall. We both opted for a temporary truce and found an old abandoned cottage nearby where we stayed for a few weeks. We both knew it wouldn't be long till Wall guards started investigating here with the noises of footsteps happening closer everyday, so Terrence decided to stay behind and have me run for it. He used himself as bait so that I could atleast be free. So I ran pretty far, it felt like days before I found myself at a small cozy village. I didn't have any money on me so I decided to steal some bread and local drinks to atleast get something in my system before I attempted more travel. Unfortunately I was caught by The Wall's right hand man, Grigori and his small troop of Wall guards, who only came by the village because it was their day off, what great timing on my part. And the rest you know about." Ellie finished, still keeping her eyes ahead while driving. 

Eventually they saw a large rocket in the distance, which meant to Henry that Reginald continued with the space station plan on schedule. Henry decided that he needed to speak up, since Reginald was his right hand "You know Reginald, he currently is kinda my right hand man. I know he is a traitorous viper that would stab anyone in the back but he also kinda important for this launch, so please atleast wait untill the space station launches before trying to murder him." Ellie gave a huff before agreeing, getting to space was more important. Eventually the Toppat main base came to view and Henry had Ellie stop at the guard gate so he could explain everything to the front guard. Soon the threat of being captured by any Governments or The Wall would be past the both of them and hopefully Ellie could get along with Reginald.


End file.
